


Touch: After

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles (Mostly based on requests)





	Touch: After

**Author's Note:**

> For Taytay who wanted to know what Dick went through trying to figure out his pregnancy.

With a shaky breath, Dick traced the growing bump as he stared in the mirror, taking in all the small changes that his body had gone through over the past four months.

He was pregnant. For years, Dick’s biggest problem was Slade Wilson and the man’s unending obsession with him but now, here he was, the victim of an unexpected pregnancy, wondering what was worse.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love his child. He did. He really did and the idea of having a family with his mate was beautiful. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared. After all, Dick didn’t know anything about being pregnant, didn’t know anyone who ever was. What if he ended up doing something that could endanger his unborn baby?

He knew that he was well looked after. Alfred had brought in an old friend, a doctor named Leslie who could provide Dick with the medical assistance he needed. Jason was doing his own research when it came to male pregnancy, talking to different omegas and incubi while Roy made sure that they had everything they could need once the baby arrived. Tim and Damian had occasional debates and regular fights over their niece or nephew’s education. And through all this, the girls had been the most supportive, dealing with his mood swings and morning sickness, soothing him when his emotions became overwhelming. But despite all of this, Dick was still worried and he probably would be until his baby was born.

Pulling down his shirt to cover the bump, Dick glanced at the clock and then waited for his mate to show up. _Five, four, three_ he counted down in his head, a wide grin spreading across his face as the door opened and Jason stepped in.

“You ready to go?” the Alpha asked and Dick couldn’t help but giggle. “What?”

“Nothing.” Dick smiled, cupping Jason’s face and giving him a kiss. “I just think you’re adorable.”

“Uh huh,” Jason said, eyeing his husband suspiciously but didn’t say anything more as he led the pregnant incubus to the door.

Once outside and in the car, Dick felt his smile sleep away as anxiety settled in, remembering all the reasons he had to be scared. Even though, till now, everything about his pregnancy had been normal, there was always a voice in his head that reminded him of his parents, of his mother who had several miscarriages before she had him. The only reason why Dick was even born was because a celestial deity took pity on his parents.

Unfortunately, they were out of deities and Destiny refused to speak on this topic.

“Hey, you okay?” Jason asked, snapping Dick out of his thoughts and the witch sighed.

“Not really,” he admitted, knowing that there was no point in lying. Jason could always see through his bullshit. “I can’t stop thinking about my mother and what she had to go through just to have me. I… don’t want to think about losing our baby but I’m scared.”

Instinctively, Dick’s hand went over his belly. He was terrified of being a parent but he was more terrified of losing his child.

“Oh, Dickie. It’s not necessary that what happened to your mother will happen to you,” Jason said, covering Dick’s hand with his. “I know you have reason to be worried but just remember that you’re not alone in this, okay? You have me, Roy, Alfred, Leslie, the girls, and your brothers. All of us will do everything we can to make sure that our baby girl is happy and healthy.”

Dick nodded, knowing that Jason was right. The future was unpredictable and if his past was any indication, he had every reason to be afraid. But things were different now. He no longer had to face every nightmare alone because he had Jason and he had the rest of his family. No matter what, the good or the bad, they’d help him through it all and Dick could ask for nothing more.

Choosing to focus on happier things, Dick smiled softly as he intertwined his fingers with Jason’s. “You think we’re going to have a girl?” he asked and his husband’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah,” Jason answered, gaze shifting to Dick’s growing belly. “Don’t you think so?”

Dick thought about it for a bit, his eyes following the way his blue mixed with Jason’s red to form purple. “Yeah, I think so too.” He grinned. “We’re going to have a beautiful baby girl and all her aunts and uncles are going to spoil her.”

“She’s going to be the most loved baby in the world.” Jason chuckled and Dick couldn’t agree more.

 

A few months later, Dick went into labour and Mar’i Grayson was born, proving Jason right.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something set in this verse. Yes I'm very attached to this little universe and I might do a sequel focusing more on the other characters, especially Steph (I don't want to say I have a favourite but I love her so uwu).


End file.
